The one who got away
by tiiinam
Summary: Rose Weasley was something special, something special indeed. She was the one who got away.


Eight years later and here I am. In a muggle coffee shop, drowning my sorrows. I've never felt so useless or unwanted.

Although no one really understood how I felt, how could they though? My emotions are rarely shown, and when they are I covered them up with a cold stare. Something my father had done so many times before. Something I had eventually mastered over the years. Something that had people writing about me in the daily profit saying I was a cold heartless bastard. But they don't understand what I went through, or more like didn't.

Excuse me while I take pity on myself. I only go into the muggle world when it's nesscary for work, and one other time.

Another time. Another time was when I buried myself from anyone who knew me. Anyone who was a wizard.

I go to the same coffee shop every year, after eight years I think the older waitress knows me by now, and that I come during one time of the year. While each year a new and different young waitress are there trying to hit on me. What they don't understand is that I come to wallow in my pity, not to marry a muggle waitress who was going nowhere with their life.

No one understands where I go, or why I go every year at the same day. But there was no way I could tell them. No one would understand. No one would understand why I come to this coffee shop every year on the same day I graduated eight years ago. No one would understand that she was the one that got away.

The one who drove me up the wall. The one who somehow managed to be completely utterly gorgeous with such modesty. The one who was a know it all. The one who was somehow able I look over my snide remarks with a smile. The one and only who I had ever loved.

Rose Weasley.

Her name was bitter sweetness on my tongue. She was the one who took me to this damn muggle coffee shop, the one who introduced it to me. She had tried to befriend me every year. And every year I told her some outrageous lie of how she was an ugly pig. But every year, there she was waiting on the Hogwarts Express for me with a warm smile.

Finally our seventh year she decided she wouldn't take no for an answer and dragged me to this damn muggle coffee shop on our graduation day. She talked with me like we had been best friends for years. She never once frowned at my rude remark during our one outing.

Little did she know, I was in love with her. I was in love with her from the day I saw her throw her head back and laugh before we got on the Hogwarts train in our first year.

I had the heartbreaker player reputation in the bag before I even set foot into Hogwarts. I was known as the slytherin sex god before I was virgin myself. I only did the thing people expected me to do. I became that heartbreaking sex god. It never made sense why she had any interest in me, even if it was only as friendship.

But that day she wouldn't take no for an answer on our graduation day, something happened. She had gotten me to let my guard down for almost three hours. I was laughing and having a good time, until I realised it was time to say goodbye and leave.

She got up, I got up. We walked out of the coffee shop, and I looked into her dazzling sapphire blue eyes and realised this was probably the last time I would see her. Since she was planning on traveling the world for two years and then becoming a professor at Hogwarts. Whereas I was planning on either becoming a healer or Auror. That is until my father thought it was more appropriate to work and follow his footsteps at his business.

When she looked up at me I could see the tears on the brim of her eyes. I suppose she was sad it was officially the end of our schooling years.  
>She took me by surprise when she closed the small space between us and gave me a hug, and just about when she going to pull back she looked into my eyes, and closed hers slowly while she gave me the gentlest kiss. As if I was a child, or as she was savoring it.<p>

Then as she pulled away she gave me one last sad warm smile and whispered, "Goodbye Scorpius."

As I watched her walk away, I knew she was the one that got away.

That was how I ended up every year in this muggle coffee shop. She had put a spell on me, which not even the strongest fire whiskey could put aside.

As my yearly visit was coming to an end I slowly took one last sip of my black coffee and heard a jingle to the front door. As I looked up I saw a familiar red head, and sapphire eyes staring at me. A smile broke across her face, as well mine.

"Scorpius?" She almost whispered as if I wasn't real, or like I couldn't really be here.

"Yes, Rose. That has been my name for the last 25 years of my life. I don't plan on changing it anytime soon." I replied, she looked taken aback from my crude comment. Instead of walking away she walked right into my chest, and mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"Come again? Rose, I can't hear you when you mumble." She looked up at me and whimpered.

"Why did you do it Scorpius? Why?" I was to say the least baffled at her question.

"What do you mean? I never did anything."

"Excatly. You never did anything. You let me walk away. I know this may sound silly, and completely absurd but I was in love with you Scorpius. Every year I tried to at least become your friend, and every year you turned me away. I could see the real you behind all of the cold face. I just needed to find him. So finally our last year came up, and I wouldn't let you get away from me. That's when I forced you to come with me to this coffee shop. Finally, after seven years of trying your wall was let down. I thought maybe, just a wish, that you actually loved me back. When I gave you our departing hug I thought at least you would say something, but you didn't. And I took it a step further, I kissed you. I kissed you with all of my courage and you just looked stunned. So I told you goodbye, as it broke my heart, I walked away. Hoping, no praying you would come after me. But you never did. Not once, and finally as I was further away I broke down into tears. The only tears shed from my face for a boy, because I had to come to realization that you didn't love me and needed to leave you alone," she gasped for air as she said her last sentence trying not to break down into tears again. The sad look upon her face made me want to hold her until she was done being hurt. Until I had realized I was the one who did this to her.

"Rose. I can't believe I let you walk away. You have to know something. I love you, and I always have. You are my one and only. The one and only who just can seem to leave my mind. And every year I come to this coffee shop in spite of you. The fact that you were probably happily in love with some other man torn me into pieces. But I loved you so much I wouldn't dare and try to take your happiness away, not even for my own. I loved you from the moment I laid my eyes on you before our first year. The thing is, is that I was scared, scared of being hurt. So I took on my reputation and became the heart breaker, I did what I thought would do myself best, what others saw me as. And it freaked me out that you wouldn't stop trying to be my friend; I thought as a naïve boy that you only wanted to break my heart because I am a Malfoy. I shouldn't have let you walk away, but I did. And if there is anyway, anyway, I want you. I want you in my life, and I want you there forever. Please Rose. Say yes, and go on a date with me. Because I can't stand and watch you walk away once again," I finished as I drew my breath, unsteady waiting for her response was crucial.

To my surprise she look up at me with a smile on her face and drew me in to a passionate warm kiss, a kiss that could only come from Rose Weasley. She smiled into my lips as I tightened my grip around her waist. Finally she mumbled my answer I had been waiting for into my mouth, "Yes."


End file.
